


Footie

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, but we were wearing footie pajamas at the time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Star"  
> Timeline: pre-series  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"See? There's Draco, and there's Ursa Minor."

Xander ignored the window and watched Willow's face instead. Christmas vacation was way better this year than kindergarten. How lucky that Willow's parents hadn't taken her on their trip.

"And that's Jupiter. Jupiter's not a star; it's a planet. Are you listening, Xander?"

Xander listened hard. He almost couldn't hear the shouting or the dishes smashing. He was glad Willow wore her footie pajamas. Sometimes his mom didn't find all the glass.

"We should be astronomers when we grow up. You and me and Jesse. Shouldn't we?"

Xander smiled. "Whatever you want, Will."


End file.
